


我的一个贪狗队友⑥

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: 萨姆来的一千种套路ヾ(•ω•`)o&龙骑的卖身契（不是）还是想塑造和写写这个团的可爱家伙们_(:з)∠)_
Kudos: 22





	我的一个贪狗队友⑥

1.

“第三层的节奏不会太快，反而有很多空闲的时间让我们好好安排战斗方式，不用太紧张。”  
侍趁着早餐时间和队友们打了下预防针，把基本事项说完之后他又咬了口手里新鲜的苹果，问道：“预习工作做好就行，有问题可以问我。”  
“好——”两个坦克迅速拖长音回答道，还不忘补上一句：“没身位要求真是舒服啊。”  
那可不，二层刚开荒的时候侍老调侃他俩拉怪的基本功不到位：“感觉这层我最大的敌人是你俩啊。”  
现在好多了，侍昨晚给两人煮醒酒汤的时候就多多少少夸过，闻言也只是笑了笑，见众人都点了头，便不再多说。  
他的目光浅浅扫过身旁空着的一个座位，随后自然地回到了面前的那碗蚕豆汤上。  
鸡肉熬煮的底汤很鲜美，水牛豆与蚕豆颗粒饱满，一口下去很是清爽。  
“话说，昨天晚上让你帮忙问龙骑的……”学者突然开口，对侍道：“他说吃什么料理啊？”  
糟糕。  
侍一拍脑袋，只好实话实说：“忘问了。”  
那确实是忘了，昨晚龙骑射他手里之后就直接睡着了，本想着今早问，但……  
“什么？”  
侍正打算回去把人喊醒，龙骑就睡眼朦胧地出现在了帐篷门口，估摸着正好听见了学者的问话，打了个哈欠顺着对方的话继续问道：“昨晚……”  
这俩字说完，他自己愣住了。  
昨晚？昨晚学者好像是来找他来着，但是……  
龙骑正好停在了侍旁边——那个唯一的空位上，他的表情立刻咬牙切齿起来，哪儿还有刚才那迷茫的劲。  
“昨晚你睡着了。”侍迎着眼刀若无其事地帮人把椅子拉开，一边啃着手里剩下的苹果一边帮他铺好了台阶下：“料理吃哪种？”  
龙骑瞥了他一眼，随后调整好表情对学者道：“奶油咖啡就行，我可以自己准备。”  
“不用不用。”学者显然是已经看过大家的冒险者资料了，龙骑不擅长当工匠这点他还是知道的：“大家的都是我一起准备的，不用再去破费了。”  
这……  
龙骑的料理爆发药向来都是自己去购买的，他以前加入的第一个团队，当时队里的大家都是初心者，没什么钱，别提迷宫开放初期的料理了，能凑够一身装备钱就已经谢天谢地了。  
那帮人现在早已天各一方，随着技术的成长和能力的提升，已然成为稳定冒险者的龙骑收入也逐渐增多，虽说比不上一些战斗与后勤双修的家伙，但维持自己讨伐迷宫的所需品还是绰绰有余。  
昨天战斗时已经收过一份团里提供的沙拉，龙骑本是想拒绝这份好意的，但学者说话的语气和态度都很温和，让人不好推脱。  
他最怕人情债了，更不好意思麻烦人，可现在……  
龙骑纠结间下意识转头，看向侍的视线里有自己都没察觉到的求助。  
“让团长一起做呗。”侍见人突然看过来，咀嚼的动作顿了顿，但他的反应很快，咽下口中的果肉后迅速接过了话茬：“反正也不追求极致的属性搭配，大多数料理都是一起做的，要觉得过意不去，下午帮忙去弄点材料就行。”  
“嗯？今天不打吗？”背时间轴背得死去活来的召唤突然抬头插话。  
“不打，休息一天，昨天虽然过的顺利，但战斗了那么久也会累不是吗？”学者回答道，这回学聪明了，抢在龙骑开口前便接过了侍的话茬：“那就这么说定了——下午麻烦你俩一起帮忙采点桂皮和咖啡豆回来就好，其他材料大家都能弄到。”  
龙骑后知后觉地嗯了声，随后意识到不对，在桌下偷偷踹了侍一脚，在漆黑的羽织下摆留下了一个不大不小的灰印子，瞪着人使起了眼色：我为什么要和你一起去？  
侍没吭声，只冲着他挑了挑眉，伸舌舔了口苹果上的新鲜汁水，将其混着果肉卷进了嘴里。  
昨夜湿热有力的吮吸与舔吻立即出现在脑海中，龙骑耳朵一热，含含糊糊地骂了句脏话，触电似的收回了视线。  
吃完早饭后一向安静的赤魔自告奋勇包揽了洗碗的任务，众人陆陆续续地离开，龙骑回帐篷之前却突然想起了方才学者所说的今天休息，顿时感到了无聊。  
今天要是不打……那更没可能在第一周的时间里通过迷宫了。  
他纠结得很，手指已经把帐篷的帘子聊起了大半，却又收了回去，转身走向了附近的木桩训练场。  
本以为那处空无一人，可龙骑大老远就瞧见了一个挥刀的身影。  
彼岸花的持续威力激起层层木屑，混进转瞬即逝的花瓣间，再被耀眼的弯月一并吞下。  
龙骑还没从那转瞬即逝的弯月里中看清前一刻的动作，下一秒就见到对方用左手握住了刀鞘，配合右手狠狠朝前一挥——血色的刀光立刻先是嚣张四散、最后缓缓溶解，在眨眼间消失得无影无踪。  
那幕快如闪影，侍的表情是冷淡的，严肃的，动作又狠又急，与平日里的模样相差甚远。  
他似乎还没意识到来了人，纷乱雪月花绽放时脚边凝出层层冰霜，紧接着在回返爆发的那瞬间消融殆尽。  
龙骑就这么傻站在原地，竟然看愣了。  
说实话，他并不是个喜欢去关注队友在做些什么的人，大部分时间里，龙骑只在乎自己的循环与接下来要处理的机制，战斗时队友的情况他一律看的少。  
但可以肯定，侍和团里战斗时的神态并不是这样的……  
龙骑潜意识里觉得不应该，但……自己确实开始好奇了。  
他才来到这里三天，第一天他觉得侍是没人性的畜生，第二天觉得他是有点靠谱的变态，第三天……  
混账是肯定的，但这家伙似乎也不全是糟糕的一面，认真战斗的时候还是可圈可点的。他想。  
龙骑的走神结束在戛然而止的斩击声中，侍打了有那么段时间了，他最后用一个夜天远离了破破烂烂的木桩，将太刀插回刀鞘前还随手地补了一个燕飞，动作很是潇洒。  
侍不经意地转过头，看到龙骑时表情似乎有些惊讶，语气听着很是放松：“来这多久了？”  
被他这么一问，龙骑肯定不可能承认自己看人打木桩看得入了迷，只不情不愿地回了句没多久，随机取下背上的长枪，走向了旁边的一根新桩。  
虽然说对昨晚的事情耿耿于怀，但在这种事儿上再找人算账实在显得没面子，龙骑只能装作无事发生，免得自己又被对方牵着鼻子逗。  
早已烂熟于心的循环自是不会出错的，这回换成了侍当旁观者，还一边看一边闲聊道：“下午记得和我去拿下材料。”  
龙骑提到这个就有点头疼，他也不知道为什么早餐的时候自己看了侍一眼，这会儿手上动作不停，语气里却尽是不满：“本来就没必要麻烦团长吧？”  
说完又补了一句：“治疗又要记战斗流程又要处理团队的失误，再制作料理怎么都不合适。”  
侍颇感意外，他没想到龙骑会担心这个。  
“不麻烦，讨伐迷宫前他是老工匠了，操心这个做什么？”他解释道：“这也是他们第一个版本挑战这种类型的迷宫，如果觉得忙不过来会自己调整或者提出的，我们帮忙准备点材料就行。”  
长枪连击挥舞的动作一顿，龙骑清楚侍说的有理，思考了一会儿之后还是在这件事上选择了妥协，但嘴上的抱怨还是少不了“……随便，但我可不会挖那些材料。”  
桂皮……还有什么？咖啡豆？  
“没让你去挖啊。”侍环顾四周，确认周围没人之后声线压低了些许，道：“直接买就行，我刚刚说的也是让你跟我去拿，而不是挖。”  
“可是他说的是让我们去采？”龙骑停下动作。  
“是啊，但直接买不就行了？”侍有认识的工匠朋友，要点材料还是轻而易举的：“不告诉他就行了，团长虽然有钱，但前阵子因为房子的问题花了不少……噢，对了。”  
提到房子，侍就得给龙骑打个预防针了：“下周搬来我们部队住，记得收拾东西。”  
住一起了反正做什么都方便。  
“哈？”龙骑忍不住提高声音道：“凭什么？”  
“住帐篷上瘾了你？”侍失笑：“听这态度好像有大房子住还不乐意？”  
龙骑不是不乐意，他也考虑过买下一栋房子独居，但自己的大部分开销都花在了战斗方面，年纪轻轻的他感受到了存钱买房的困难之后便把这个念头抛到了脑后。  
但目前反应这么大的主要原因……还是面前这家伙。  
虽然说已经被侍吃抹干净了，但光是想想要和对方在同一个屋檐下生活就叫他没来由地觉得有点不妙……算了，不是有点不妙，是相当不妙。  
“不去。”龙骑一口回绝，收好武器之后便转身想回营地补会儿觉，可刚从侍身旁走过，手臂就被人拽住了。  
“干什么？！”龙骑立刻警戒起来，手臂上的肌肉绷紧，刚想甩开人，面前却突然递过来了一份部队邀请涵，和一支羽毛笔。  
“没在和你商量。”侍看他这反应就觉得好玩，松手之后示意对方接过邀请函，用一副事不关己高高挂起的态度道：“是学者让我邀请你的，房间都给你留好了。”  
言下之意是他们不仅将龙骑当成了团队的一员，还当成了自己人。  
“……”龙骑盯着这封邀请函上的署名，一时间陷入了两难。  
他身为自由人，自然是想要一个靠谱的部队的，但以往见过的部队不是太吵，就是太冷清，有些贫困到没法开启辅助补给，现在这情况……  
虽然说这个队伍并不是他梦想中的固定团队，但短短两日接触下来，厌烦的情绪在龙骑身上从未出现过，甚至在昨日一起踏破第二层时感受到了久违的兴奋和热血。  
邀请函上的署名人是学者，是好心的一团之长，和他交流过几次的龙骑实在不愿意浪费这份热情……  
他这犹豫着，面前的家伙竟然还在煽风点火：“哎，不签的话我确实逼不了你，大不了原封不动地拿着这玩意儿再回去呗，到时候他们要是问起来我说我该怎么答？”  
侍露出一个恶劣的笑容，盯着他那副心口不一的样子慢悠悠道：“按照你心里的想法实话实说？说你是被我买来的？实际上一点都不愿意在这陪练，昨天打的很为难？”  
“闭嘴！”龙骑忍不住吼他，神情凶巴巴的：“我他妈没那么想！”  
是，他是觉得不追求进度来挑战迷宫的队伍自不量力，他是觉得三日才攻破二层的进度不忍直视；他向往强大，喜欢名利，在意进度，但绝不会对这些认真又努力的队友恶语相向——明明都是帮进步很快的家伙。  
虽然才刚认识不久，可他们的夸奖会让他忍不住骄傲自满，会让他不好意思。  
将邀请函折叠了几下之后龙骑猛地抢过了侍手里的笔，签完名之后他才后知后觉地意识到自己中了对方的激将法，气得想把人身上的肉剜下来几块。  
侍还故作无辜地对他歪了歪头。  
龙骑将纸笔朝人怀里一拍，一字一句咆哮道：“给，爷，爬！”  
结果他自己气鼓鼓地回了营地，留下侍一人缓缓摊开了那张签了名的部队邀请函。  
字迹潦草，急切，就和主人一样风风火火，一点就着。  
他从容不迫地将邀请函收进怀中，踏上了那条回去的小路。

-

集市。  
“哎，哥，你说武士爹昨晚突然找你要部队邀请函干啥呀？我们部队都多少年不收人了……”  
“我也不清楚，但他让我给一张，还要我签字，我就给了——阿嚏！”  
学者突然打了一个喷嚏，引来了召唤一阵大呼小叫：“哇哥注意身体啊你不是过劳感冒了吧？”  
“……没有。”学者连连摆手：“别担心，我时间都安排好了。”  
召唤自然是相信他的，闻言松了口气，提着大包小包的材料又开始了长篇大论。

-tbc-


End file.
